Aftermath
by Invader Kathy Starsky
Summary: TS3 After when Andy's toys and Lotso get sent to the dump, slash and mild sexual themes.


**The night seemed to stand still for a certain toy named Chunk. The rock monster toy gazed bitterly up at the charcoal-black sky. A sinking feeling crawled to every part of his plastic body. How could they be so blind? So blind and stupid?**

**By "they" he meant both himself and his fellow toys who had already retreated to the daycare. Toys, he thought bitterly. They weren't toys. Toys don't despise kids that were too young or old to play with them. They don't treat others like trash. And for the love of the manufacturer, they weren't suppose to side with a furry, pink, strawberry-scented tyrant! Even after they turned on their so-called leader, they still felt like plastic trash possessed by monsters.**

**And here they were, having the broken lives of innocent toys caked all over them. It had only been two hours since reality had struck all of them and the toys responsible for it were carried off to the dump along with the mentioned tyrant, Lotso. Another sigh left Chunk's lips as he made his way back inside. **

**It was unsurprisingly quiet as stepped into the massive play room. Sparks had left to go get Book Worm to help fix Chatter Telephone, Big Baby had wondered off somewhere, Stretch was on a mission on finding Monkey, heaven knows why the guy didn't catch the escapees, and of course Ken was busy soothing Barbie. It was undeniable that she had suffered greatly among them. Her friends, her family, were gone. No doubt rotting in the dump right now. **

**The rock monster's thoughts suddenly drifted off to a certain insectaloid warrior toy. Twitch seemed the most affected of the bunch. Then again, he was Lotso's commanding guard, right after Ken. Chunk found himself in front of the snack machine looking skywards. Sure enough, he saw the faint silhouette of said toy.**

**Slipping through the slot, Chunk made his way to the top. Soon enough, he was right behind the neon green, bug-like toy. **

**Twitch jumped when he heard the clearing of one's throat. He turned around to meet the burnt sienna and brown form that was his friend. **

"**Oh, hey. What's up Chunk?" questioned Twitch in a weak voice.**

"**Nothing," he responded just as weakly, "I just came up to see how you were holding up."**

"**Terrible," the insect warrior retorted in a almost choked tone. **

"**Twitch, listen we're all upset. There's no reason for you to be up here all alone," the slightly smaller toy said gently. **

"**But I did more harm than anyone else," he hissed at Chunk bitterly.**

**It finally hit the rock monster toy. Twitch was feeling guilty for everything, not just for switching Buzz to demo or beating the heck out of Chatter Telephone. He felt guilty for all of it; hassling the toys that tried to escape, going along with every one of Lotso's commands, and banishing his own fellow toys to be broken by the energetic toddlers and then thrown out.**

**Heck, he could even be feeling horrible for calling Ken ,the first toy to realize all of the injustice going on, a girl's toy.**

**Slowly and gently, the rock toy wrapped both of his arms around Twitch's waist and brought him close. Without thinking, Chunk swiped his tongue across his friend's abdomen. Letting out a gasp of surprise and pleasure, Twitch looked into the digital baby blue eyes of his friend. The bug toy felt his strength leave his body, leaving him to Chunk's control. **

**The bug toy was urged into one of the chairs while the rock toy continued his ministrations. The bug toy arched his back when he felt Chunk deliver light kisses and nips to his abdomen as before.**

**Chunk reached up to stroke Twitch's antennae while trailing kisses and bites up towards the submissive toy's neck. Twitch bucked wantonly from the other toy's touches. Shudders ran up the bug toy's plastic spine as Chunk's lips met with a mandibles. Then in a flash, things went dark for both toys.**

**The next morning, Chunk woke up finding Twitch snuggled against him. Smiling, the rock toy stroked Twitch's back lovingly. **

**Even after tragedy, he thought, There is still light in the aftermath.**


End file.
